Falling for the weakness::
by gloomren
Summary: Bonnie and Damon are both dealing with their problems. Damon's confused. Bonnie's dissapointed. Circumstances bring them together. Will it last?
1. Weaknesses

**So this is my first story on fanfiction!;) After an Episode with a final Delena scene I had to write something for Bamon! When Damon said he loves her I was like „NOOOO!" and the thing with Jeremy and Bonnie was weird oO **

**But I do love the 7th episode! The Salvatore brothers, Bonnie, Jeremy, Caroline and Alaric working together! What a great team!**

_**[The „comic-con panel NY" vid was just great! **_

_**-„Is there gonna be a romantic thing between Ian and Caroline?"**_

_**-"NOOO! No! Bonnie and Damon! Wohooo!"**_

_**Bamonators rock! 3]**_

**I'm not sure of writing another chapter..so we'll see;) If I write another one, there'll be other characters from the show involved, too. **

**I wanna thank Theo (naleysocute23) for writing these amazing stories. They made my way to this site =] **

**I do not own anything from The Vampire Diaries. Just fanmade. No copyrights intended.**

Chapter 1: Weaknesses

Bonnie hated the messed up feeling she got in the evenings. She tried to pay attetion to other things by meeting her friends to get out of this but this time it was different. She had it in her head... The reason for her pain. It was her Dad. Again. But this time what he said had made her blood freeze. It was foolish but she'd expected many things him to do expect this. Elena was a good listener but Bonnie didn't want to confront her with her own problems. Her best friend was in big trouble these days. So she had to stop her pain by herself even if she had to do something stupid for that. The club seemed empty. That wasn't a surprise..Most people went there on weekends. At least she would stop to feel anything tonight. She took a deep breath and walked in.

„The same as always?" The bar keeper had that annoying smile on his face. Damon nodded. He wasn't even in the mood to joke about the haircut of the geek in front of him. „I love you, Elena" He coudn't believe that he said that! What was wrong with him! He had been spoiled by that whipped dick called Edward!

„Need some company?" It was the voice of a young man. „No thanks! Now leave me alone before I kick your ass!" Damon startled when he saw where that scream was coming from. A drunk woman pushed away a scared looking guy. That wasn't a surprise. Damon saw scenes like that nearly every night. The thing that made him smirk was the fact that he knew that young woman. It was the jugdy little witch and she was totally drunk! But something was off with that guy. While Bonnie tried to reach the exit -she was weaving- he came back with an empty look in his eyes and Damon spotted the sharp thing in his hand. By instinct he sped off and draged him against the wall outside the club. He pressed the knife against his throat and looked him in the eyes. „Who made you do this?" The guy was looking straight into his eyes. „Klaus". A scream filled the cold air and the dark of the streets seemed to cover the blood which was streaming out of the man's throat.

„Damon! Did you just fell out off the sky?" Bonnie was smiling all over her face. Maybe she didn't even recognize what just happened.

„Hell, NO!" The last thing Damon wanted to do was dealing with a drunk girl.

„Hey you saved me! You ARE totally my hero! Btw, that's a quote from a tv show..How was it called? Oh nooo! I forgot it! The girl who said that was called Claire Benett...Oh and I want to thank youu!" Bonnie weaved to him and tried to give him a hug. Damon hold her to save her from falling. He had still his hands round her back when she leaned her head against his chest.

Damon smirked. The drunk Bonnie was totally the better version of her. She wouldn't remember anything the next day. Maybe this was a chance he would never have again. He could find out her weakness and exploit from them.

„You want me to drive you home?"

„Nope! Now I'm gonna invite you for a drink!"

„What about a drink at your place?" She looked up into his eyes and for a moment Damon thought she was aware of what was going on. Then she burst into a laughter. „MY place? That place doesn't even exist since the owner is gone. No Daddy, If she'd find out I brought you home he'd freak out...But you know what? It doesn't matter! Let's go! Wohooo!" Ok, she was still drunk. Damon liftet her up easily and went to his car. Bonnie put her hands round his neck and began to sing something. The song sounded sad and Damon realized how desperate she might have been. Though she was drunk her voice was adorable. He sat her on the seat carefuly and if he wasn't the one who had to drive he could watch her all the time. It was confusing why he was thinking something like this.

It was after midnight when they arrived at Bonnie's. Damon set her up on her feet carefully but put immidiatley his hands round her stains when she started to torkle. After the struggle with the key she walked in.

„I guess you won't invite me in?"

„Of course I will! Come in please, my hero!"

Damon never thought that he would ever be invited in Bonnie's house. He couldn't hide his glory when he walked in. „Can you bring me to bed? I'm totally exhausted!" Damon lifted her up and carried her upstairs to her room. He put her on bed gently and felt the drive to stroke her hair when he saw her curls falling upon her face. Then he remembered his mission. There was no time for Edwardesque acting. It was weak and stupid. He sat down beneath her. „Why did you drink that much, Bonnie?" Bonnie's face got serious. Damon startled when she bursted in tears. He didn't see that coming. She sat up and lead her head against his chest. She was crying and he was too shocked to know what to do. He could smell her hair and knew that he could no longer resist against his weakness. He was fooling himself. Stroking her hair gently he smelled at it. „My Dad called me today to tell me that he'll marry tonight. He's gonna live in California now because of buisness stuff and his new wife. All he said after telling me that was 'I send you a check today. Think it is enough. Tell me when you need some extra cash.'. And I can't handle it. I still love him. That sucks!"

„My Dad was a cold, narrow-headed old man. I never really liked him and I think he never liked me, too. I saw it in the way he was looking at me. Like he was looking at a pathetic thing who was his and was that weak that it couldn't survive without him. He was ashamed of me and I was ashamed of him." They talked for hours and it was funny to listen to the stupid things coming out from the mouth of a drunken Bonnie.

Damon felt the weight of Bonnie's head on his shoulder and checked on her whether she fell asleep but it was a huge mistake to look her in the eyes. In that moment he fell for their mistery-green. She was looking at him. „I've never seen such deep blue eyes like yours. It's confusing and they kind of scare me" That was a dangerous moment. He could feel her breath upon his face. Damon stood up.

„I think you should sleep, witch!"

Bonnie grabbed his hand. „Please don't leave."

Her voice sounded desperated. He could see tears in her eyes. Damn alcohol! It made even the coolest get emotional. But he couldn't help it. He felt sorry for her and deep inside an anger against her Dad. Her hand was cold. He took it between his and sat down next to her. First he had planned to find a weakness of her that he could exploit to his advantage. But now he realized that it was a night of his own weaknesses. It was the night he started to fall for her. She embraced him and whispered in his ear „Thank you" He stroke her hair lovingly and realized how obsessed he was of them. After that everything did happen really fast: Bonnie looked at him and gave him a kiss on his cheek. He grabbed her face gently. Now they were looking at each others eyes and for a few seconds Damon forgot that she was drunk. He pressed his lips on hers. First he tasted the upper lip. When he moved to the bottom lip she kissed him back. Obsessed with one another they started to kiss passionated. Bonnie was rifling through his hair when he grabbed her waists to pull her closer. Soon Bonnie was lying on her bed and had taken off Damon's Shirt who was still kissing her upon her throat. The only thing that hurt know was the fact that she woudn't be able to remember all of this.

**I prepared a second chapter..Bonnie gets up in the morning and will be surprised by Damon.:)**


	2. Loss and victory?

**Thanks to Ghostwriter, ShyButterflyKiss, SPEEDIE22, Twilighter Tabitha, Fiesty Eva, xxxTheLittleOnexxx, Jesse91, justreader13, VAMPIRELUKSS, SmilesX10, Halema and all the others who are not listed in here!**

**You're amazing and your reviews made totally my day! I was like „omg someone's reading my story!". **

**This Chapter is pretty short. =/ Hope you still enjoy it..**

**I don't own any characters of the Vampire Diaries. No copyrights intended.**

Chapter 2: Loss and victory?

That morning Bonnie got up with that cliche affictions: She had terrible headaches! Last night she had done the most stupid thing ever in her life. At least she was lying on her bed though she had no idea how she got here. She stood up gradually and decided to have some coffee. When she walked into the kitchen she noticed the strong scent of coffee. Ok, maybe she had too much to drink and was fancying all of this...She startled when she spotted the Bagels on the kitchen table. „Want some breakfast?" She knew that voice..

„Sorry, witch! Didn't mean to scare you..Well, that's not the whole truth: Didn't mean to scare you like that. Btw, never thought that I would ever be able to do that since you're the powerful witch of Mystic Falls", Damon said amused. There was no way that this was real! That was ridiciculous! She'd never ever invite him in! Bonnie was fit to be tied. Damon was able to scare her right now and he was the last person she wanted to give such obvious triumph. She was raising the roof. That was a bad thing: It made her losing control over her. Captured by an incredible fury she felt how her powers were fully awake. So when he was screaming out of pain she felt relieved. Then she broke it off appruptly. What she just had feel was disgusting.: Feeling relieved to torture someone. That was typical for a badass like Damon but what she had to do in that case was to calm down to get information about how he got here. It was depressing how Damon made her losing control . It didn't work when anyone else was trying th same: She kept cool even with the worst badass. But not with him. He was more than badass. Obsessed with fury she couldn't even find a word to describe him.

Damon was catching his breath. The witch did it again. So she couldn't remember anything. Wasn't that exactly the thing he wished for? He couldn't decide whether he should be happy or sad about that. It was pathetic. And weak. Again! „Tell me how you got in here!" said Bonnie with a big effort to hide her anger. "I'll tell you something about last night when you promise me not to attack me again." offered Damon. He didn't show any sign of emotions. Damon was totally the master in hiding them. He could even hide them from himself. Bonnie bit in her cheek to control her fury. Maybe her Dad had come back last night and invited him in. But deep inside she knew that this was impossible. He had just married and even if she would be in hospital right now he wouldn't have shown up: She would be lucky if he have sent her a mail. There was no other option: She had to go through this to get out the truth. „I won't..I won't do it again. At least for now."

Damon watched her amused. He saw that she was struggling with her instincts. It seemed like she was trying pretty hard not to try to kill him right now. „So here's the story: You invited me in last night.- Don't use that jugdy look again! You called me your hero! I couldn't be that rude not to walk in! Hope you don't mind when I tell you that the other version of you is kind of hot..unlike the witch. The witch's toally bitchy!" told Damon amused. Bonnie wasn't able to move. That was disgusting. How could she get in a situation like this? „Oh btw, the drunk Bonnie's a great kisser! But no worries we keep that as our little secret!" Damon whispered in her ear. And then he was gone. Damon Salvatore, the last jerk of his kind had made her fall down on her knees. Tears of anger were running down her face. That was his victory. She hated Bonnie for betraying the witch. She hated herself. He had won.

**The third Chapter will be longer;) Reviews are welcome any time! =]**


	3. Sorrys

**Wow! You are amazing! Thank you all for writing such great reviews! **

**I liked the Katherine scenes with the flashbacks last episode. Finally some interesting facts about her past! The part with Damon talking about his feelings was depressing; It's obvios that the writers are planning some Delena drama! I resent it. And I was raising the roof when Stefan thought Elena's with Damon. That wasn't because I don't like the idea of Delena- It was because Stefan had always trusted her. It seemed so fake that he was thinking Elena could have feelings for Damon though she never had given him a reason to think of something like that.. The thing with Jeremy&Bonnie is not that bad. They're kinda cute so I can tolerate them.**

**Today was totally my bad day! Hope it didn't cause any effects on the episode. Would love to write romantic Bamon scenes all over the whole episode but it woudn't sound like it was viable. They need to get there first. ;) I normally write my stories in german. So sorry for my messed up language!**

**I don't own any characters of the Vampire Diaries. No Copyrights intended.**

Chapter 3 - Sorrys

Damon was bored. The last few days all they were doing was snooping around in cheep books from the library of that weirdo history teacher.. First he had startled when he saw the huge number of books but soon he found out that they were just a collection of endless copies of the same old myths. He smirked when he realized the obsession upon the teacher's face.

„When you're done with that one go on with Twilight! It's the same level! You know, the easy-to-read-thing.." Alaric didn't even look up from his book when he sighed and Rose frowned at him.. „Damon! This is serious! We are trying to read through the lines. There might be hidden signs...", Rose snapped.

„Go ahead, heroes! Save the world!" Damon widened his eyes sarcastically and proceeded toward the door. „I'm gonna watch out for SIGNS. Oh reminds me of that song of Justin featering Dogg. Still can't get it out of my head! Even in a serious situation like this. What a shame!"

When he was going to leave a worried Elena walked in: „Have you guys seen Bonnie today? She hasn't shown up at school for the last few days and I don't think she's at home since I nearly knocked off the door!" Damon got confused. Something was driving him to check on her although he'd watched her last night dealing with her nightmares. Nightmares, he had nothing to do with. He felt kind of responsible for her disappearing and that totally sucked. „I think she's out of town. Told me something about her Dad getting married..", Damon said cool. It was obvious that something was wrong with her and it could have something to do with that night. Whatever it was he wanted to deal with it by himself. He didn't really know why he was lying but he knew that they had no reason not to believe him. What Elena was dealing with was something different: She couldn't believe that Bonnie hadn't told her such an important thing like this! She couldn't imagine her talking to Damon about stuff like that..Even them having a normal conversation was impossible. Damon saw how surprised everyone was looking. „Why is she telling this to a person she's not trusting?", Stefan said with a doubt in his voice. „Oh come on Stefan! We trapped Katherine together! We are a team now! She must have seen that we have to stick together! And..actually I was leaving till the dopple ganger had walked in!" Stefan rolled his eyes. „Damon we need you to do something usef-" Stefan gave up his speech when he saw that he'd dissapeared.

Bonnie hadn't slept much. Every time she fell asleep she'd seen his face looking at her with sparkling eyes. The morning she had attacked him she had fallen unconscious right after she had calm down. It was like she was getting her power out of her emotions. Her hands were still shaking. She went through Gram's books but she'd still no idea how to get more powerful without such thngs like nosebleeding. The last attack had weakend her a lot: She still felt dizzy. And that was just the physical-affictions-part! She felt like she wasn't worth living. Her Gram's was gone, Dad left her and she had betrayed the only thing she had: her mission. She had wanted to use her ability against the dark creatures. Creatures that hurt people and felt superior. She betrayed that mission when she got too selfish to realize that she was doing something stupid. And she'd have her pride. The only thing that had given her the strength to face everything. She'd lost that, too. That was like an evidence: She did not deserve her powers any more. There was that knocking again. Probably Elena decided to check on her again whether she was still not at home. It was weird how she was scared to face her best friend. Elena would alarm Stefan so better she talked to her now then hiding from her and being forced to explain all the others about her dissapearence. When she opened the door Jeremy startled. She had to look pretty sick with the dark cricles around her eyes and the messy hair. „Bonnie! You..you look tired. Are you ok?" Bonnie nodded and when they went in her room Jeremy didn't know what to say. He liked it to sit on her bed next to her. But she had no idea about that. „Bonnie, Elena is worried about you. Is there a problem? I mean you look exhausted.. Is it something about your power like when you tried to send Elena the message? You have to be careful with that., you know" ,Jeremy said trying not to look that obvious into her eyes. „I'm fine. It's just a thing about my Dad but we're working it out.", Bonnie explained absent-minded. She really wanted to talk about everything she's going through but that wouldn't be wright now. Not when there were bigger problems. Elena was in danger.„Why aren't you at school?", she asked to change the conversation. If she'd seen the following words coming she'd never ask him that. „It's just the thing that I realized that something was missing: The school seemed so empty without you. It's not just worrying about you..I really like you, Bonnie.", he answered. When Bonnie saw he was expecting her to say something she started to think about words. Words, that didn't hurt. But finally she had to confess: That words didn't even exist. „Jeremy, I don't know what to say. I just want you to know that feeling's are not trustable..they can change anytime. You'll realize that someday.", she told him in a gently tone. Jeremy stood up. She just had talked like she was talking to a 5-years-old. He decided to take it easy. He had to proove to her that he was not just the little brother of Elena any more. „The shower did me good, Sweetie!-Oh-Oh, Jeremy! Playing hooky?" Bonnie felt her blood rushing to her head: She couldn't tell if it was out of shame or anger. She saw Damon entrying shirtless her room. Jeremy turned to her with a bruised look in his eyes. „You invited him in?",he whispered. Bonnie was staring at the carpet. She wished the ground would open and swallow her up. His eyes were full of tears when he continued: „Why didn't you tell me? Dammit, Bonnie! You were lying all the time! The thing with hating him was fake at all, wasn't it? You fooled me and Elena and everyone who's caring about you! You know what? I'm just gonna leave now and keep off forever..just like your Dad! " She could hear how he shutted off the door. It was way too much! Now Jeremy was thinking that she had a thing with Damon! „That acting of me was priceless, wasn't it? Anyways, too cheap that he's buying it. Don't worry! He'll be fine! He'll go get a girl friend with a low life expectancy. The emo kid's good at that!", Damon joked amused and lay down next to Bonnie.

Bonnie realized how she was calming down. She was too weak to attack him and too weak to be furious. It wouldn't work even if she tried to fight against him. „I won't attack you again. It's hopeless. You won't change anyway. Do what you want. I'm not a witch anymore. So please leave me alone." she said with a low voice. She sounded pretty desperated. Damon felt aweful. He thought the could just shut down the stupid weakness by hurting her but it was ridiculous. He was actually hearting himself. However, it was hard to watch her giving up on something. She had always been the strong one and now she seemed so weak and vulnurable and was even giving up the witch thing. It was a surprise that he resented this! It was a triumph but he couldn't enjoy it: There were tears in her green eyes. Stupid weakness! He grabbed her hand when she was going to leave the room. „Bonnie...I'm sorry that I'm acting like a jerk." Bonnie held on her breath. She couldn't believe that he just had said that. She turned to him to look him in the eyes: No sign of sarcasm. She had never seen him like this before. „And I'm sorry that I havn't told you the truth about that night. Actually I havn't slept with you. It just felt wrong to do that when you were drunk.", he continued. Bonnie was totally shocked. During the last few days she had thought that she'd slept with him. Even in her dreams she had seen him shirtless in her room..And the worst part was that she wanted to kiss him in those nightmares. Now she felt relieved to hear the truth. Maybe that was going to stop these bad dreams. „There's another thing about that night. It's about Klaus..He made some guy attack you. I think he was sort of a messenger. Klaus wanted us to know he's after us. I haven't told anyone about that night nor the attack." , Damon said out loud. Bonnie could feel how a cold shower was running down her back. Damon got closer to her „I need you to be the powerfull witch again and work with me, Bonnie," He was looking pretty stern at her. Bonnie wasn't sure she could handle the thing with her powers..She wasn't even prepared to trust him..How could she ever work with him? Then she thought of her friends and the town."I'll do it. For Elena.", she said self-assured. She would do anything for her best friend. A smile flashed over Damon's face. This was a sagnificant step for him and he knew once he faced his weakness there was no way out of it. He had founded her. The witch was going to be his. Forever,

**Reviews are welcome;)**


End file.
